1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor optical devices, and, in particular, to semiconductor optical transistors having a laser diode integrated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, optical transistors are operated by generating radiation in a physically separate device such as a laser or other radiation or light source and coupling the light to the appropriate region of the transistor by a light pipe or some other such fiber optics means, each of which elements has a different refractive index. A number of significant optical losses due to reflections occur in the transmitting of light through substances or materials having different refractive indexes.
A method and apparatus is needed for reducing or eliminating the reflection losses using discrete elements or devices due to differing refractive indexes.